Foxy Fighters
Foxy Fighters is a spinoff minigame added in the 1.2 update of FNaF World. According to Nightmare BB, his code was recycled with the purpose of creating this game. Gameplay The player controls Foxy in a plane with Toy Chica, Nightmare Chica, and JJ by his side as computer characters. Meanwhile, the player can move with the WASD keys and shoot with the shift key. The Goal of the game is to destroy the processing core which is guarded by Souldozer and a few enemies. The player must destroy the enemies in his way to get to the boss and destroy him. Additionally, the characters and boss, along with Fredbear, talk during the game. Enemies *Flying Mechrabs *Parachute Gearrats *Jetpack Chop 'N Rolls *Souldozer Strategies (Coming soon) Dialogue This is the dialogue in order: Fredbear: What's this, a space shooter? Fredbear: Holy crap! Is that my voice?! Fredbear: Voice acting?! Nooooooo! He's gone too far this time! Fredbear: You need to shut this game down! Toy Chica: Alrighty! I'm ready for action! Nightmare Chica: Sorry I'm late for the party; fashionably late of course! JJ: Let's kick this party into high gear! Souldozer: Fools! How dare you challenge me! Foxy: Souldozer! I should've known it was you! Foxy: You're not even in the right game! Souldozer: I wasn't fully appreciated in my last outing... Souldozer: But now I'm back to show you my full power! Foxy: Well, we're here to take back what's ours! Foxy: This will be your last cameo! Fredbear: Do a barrel roll! Fredbear: Sorry, I'm not sure what came over me. Toy Chica: '' Bingo! Got him!'' Toy Chica: '' Bingo! Got him!'' Toy Chica: '' You won't get tired of my voice, will you?'' Toy Chica: '' You won't get tired of my voice, will you?'' This line gets spead-up and repeated several times. Toy Chica: '' You won't get tired of my voice, will you?'' This line gets slowed-down. Souldozer: Fools! Turn back now and I'll spare your lives! Souldozer: Or, more likely, I'll just chase you around and kill you anyway! Nightmare Chica: At least I went down in a blaze of glory! Toy Chica: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Souldozer: IMPOSSIBLE! You haven't seen the last of me! Souldozer: Well, actually yes this is the last you'll see of me. Foxy: Great job guys, err.... GALS! Foxy: '' I see the processing core! Let's blow it up and get out of here!'' Rewards Players are awarded new characters for their party, depending on their performance in the game. Upon completing the minigame with a rank of B or lower, players unlock Jack-O-Chica. If a rank of A is achieved, which requires a combined score (kills + health) of 175 or higher, then Nightmare BB is unlocked instead. Gallery FoxyTalk.gif|Foxy Talking FredbearTalk.gif|Fredbear Talk JJTalk.gif|JJ Talking NChicaTalk.gif|Nightmare Chica Talking TChicaTalk.gif|Toy Chica Talking Souldozer.png|Souldozer Talking ToyChicaSpin.gif|Toy Chica Spining Foxyjet.gif|Foxy Jet Foxyjetdown.gif|Foxy Jet Down Foxyjetup.gif|Foxy Jet Up Jjjet.gif|JJ Jet Nightmarechicajet.gif|Nightmare Chica Jet Toychicajet.gif|Toy Chica Jet FlyingChopNRoll.gif|Flying Chop'n Roll FlyingCrab.gif|Flying Crab FlyingGearrat.gif|Flying Gearrat Souldozer.gif|Souldozer Category:Mini Games